


the beast inside

by thehumannature



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Consensual, F/M, NSFW, Not polite, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, but slight rape kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumannature/pseuds/thehumannature
Summary: Emilia Clarke and Jason Momoa having intense, dirty sex. Simply because that's an image that has been haunting me in its delightfully wrong beauty.
Relationships: Emilia Clarke/Jason Momoa, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	the beast inside

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, 100% fictional. Jason is happily married and a big puppy, and Emilia is a happy munchkin.

A strangled yelp left Emilia's mouth when Jason pulled her on his cock. It was as magnificently excessive and masculine as its owner, proudly jutting out of a bush of dark brown hair, thick and veiny, nearly purple at the tip. When she tried earlier, she could barely fit half of it in her mouth, and she was no slouch when it came to giving head, having had plenty experience with many men of considerable size. But Jason was something else altogether; she didn't measure it, nor she asked for a number, but enough to say his cock matched the length between her wrist and her elbow, and was so thick that if she wanted to wrap her hand around it, she needed the two of them.

They were together in Jason's hotel room in London, he stood tall and proud between her splayed legs, holding her on the edge of the thankfully tall bed and fucking her with long, slow strokes. There was a shameful, wicked, big part of Emilia that rejoiced the feeling of being skewered by him like a Sunday chicken. Oh, it hurt, considerably. At 5'2, a regular sized-penis was proportionally big for her; fact was, sex had always been at least a little bit painful for Emilia, no matter the guy's size or how turned on and lubed up she was, the simple mechanics of shoving something in a very tiny hole made it so. But she thought, sacrilegiously, that god or whatever must have know what he was doing, because the pain was never a bother for her - on the contrary, as she had more and more positive experiences in which some pain was involved, it became a turn on in itself.

"Am I hurting you?" Jason asked, voice so gruff it was nearly a growl.

Emilia mewled, weakened by the overpowering feeling between her legs.

"Oh, yes, it hurts." She answered when given a slight reprieve at him pulling out. Though, she was quickly disappointed when Jason stopped completely at her words. "Don't stop! It's... Oh, God... Amazing." She rectified.

A concerned expression crossed his face for a split second, but at Emilia's enthusiastic attempts to move, he relented, restarting his deep, long strokes. She let out a drawn-out groan in response.

"God, you're so tiny." Jason rasped, torn between seeing more and more of his length disappear inside her beautiful, sweet pussy, and watching the expressions flit on her face. Every time he bottomed in, her face twisted prettily in a mix of pain and pleasure so intense it looked torturous. The urge to shove deeper into her was nearly overpowering; but he knew better. Most women didn't enjoy something poking at their cervix, a lot of them could be seriously hurt by it.

But Emilia... Was not helping. The way she moved her hips, helping him get just a bit more inside each time, the pleasure she so clearly felt even as he hit her depths square on, her tiny hands holding on his forearms to pull him forward, closer, instead of controlling his reach.

"It feels so good." She moaned, voice thin but loud. "Please, please Jason." She begged, squirming on the bed, under his untender mercies.

"Please what?" He punctuated the question with a more powerful thrust, which she answered with a gasp.

"You..." thrust "Can go..." thrust "Oh, harder, please." thrust.

He tightened his fingers on her hips, the dents he was already making deepening. There was no way she wouldn't wake up the next day with the imprint of his big hands on her. There was also no way that it wouldn't be painful for her if he went harder, or tried to push against the limits of what her body could take in. Yet, there was something growling and snarling at Jason to do it, hold her down and fuck her deep and hard until she cried, until she could take no more. He was mostly good at resisting that primal, selfish urge; Jason cared too much about his partners to willfully hurt them, despite how pleasurable that could be for him. But Emilia was asking- no, she was begging for it. And Jason was only human, and male.

"Tell me if it's too much?" He needed to ask.

"Yes, yes, please, Jason, just go on...OH!" She squealed when he gave in. At first, he held on her hips only, plowing her pussy with some trepidation, waiting for the inevitable 'no!' or 'stop!' that he always heard from women in situations like this, where horniness made them ask for something they couldn't really handle. But he should have known better, Emilia was always different. Genuine in everything, even, seemingly, in enjoying having her pussy destroyed.

At the lack of negative words, but lewd and explicit groans and noises from her, Jason started letting go. Shoving himself in her harder and harder, until he was sure if he thrust with any more power, Emilia would bounce right off his cock, which he couldn't have. Her pussy squeezed around him tightly, the muscles contracting under the onslaught and readying themselves for an orgasm Jason could literally watch build in the way her red clit grew and her mouth opened. But the beast in him saw this opportunity and could not let it pass by. His considerably powerful body yearned for this, to unleash upon a willing victim, to give all and more. So he bent over Emilia's body and wrapped a big arm under her head, to tightly hold her shoulders and, in turn, guarantee her body would stay in place.

When, after a few more powerful thrusts, Emilia still didn't yell 'no', still didn't ask him to stop, he let the beast loose. With his firm grip on her shoulders and waist, Emilia's small body could go nowhere, do nothing but squirm in his grasp. His powerful hips were free to pump, thrust and push inside her, over and over, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. At first, Emilia looked like she had lost her voice, as if he knocked the air out of her and she could do nothing more but open her mouth in desperation, only for nothing to come out. But when she finally recovered her breath, Jason's thrusts were marked by her screams, some high-pitched and so feminine it made the beast in him growl, some feral and rough, as primal as Jason himself felt.

It was heaven, to be able to unleash like that, something he never even thought could come to be, was sure to be physically inviable, let alone with the type of women he often found himself with - small, dainty ones. But Emilia was, in all of her masochistic glory, making his worst fantasies reality. He tucked his face on her graceful, sweaty neck, inhaling her musk of woman, sex and Emilia like it was the best thing he ever smelled - and it was. In the haze of the moment, Jason was reduced to male, the aggressor, the taker; Emilia was reduced to female, the one endures it, takes it. He bit down on her soft, sticky skin. Salty and sweet, it took all of his presence of mind not to cause actual damage, especially when her response to it was mewl and squirm, as if to escape him, but she couldn't, pinned down by his body and his cock.

"Fuck." Was the only word Jason managed to articulate. As he kept up his onslaught, Emilia's yells increased in frequency and pitch, her body squirmed more and more, as if the feelings contained inside her skin were so intense they were trying to burst out. The only thing keeping Jason from shooting inside her was the unholy pleasure of dominating her in such a violent, crass manner; there was no orgasm better than that.

But nothing can last forever, and at last Emilia's desperate moving and screaming reached a high pitch in which her body locked up, pussy clamped so tightly around his cock it was like it wanted to keep it, and she silently, rigidly, went through the most intense, mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Jason could feel the wetness of her squirting all over him, for 10, 15, 20 seconds, but he didn't stop, didn't slow down. When she got her air back again, she screamed herself raw all through the strong thrusts Jason took to shoot his cum deep inside of her; it was a heavy load, his balls ached with the strength they used to squirt it out, his legs went weak and all he could do was clutch Emilia to him desperately, a cage from which she could not escape, to assure she would take it all. And she did, beautifully, painfully, with so much pleasure she came again, intensely but not as earth-shattering as before.

Emilia went completely lax under him, and it took Jason a few moments to come back to himself enough to pull his carcass - he felt like his body had been emptied out through his balls - away from Emilia's body, only to find her eyes closed and her expression empty. His worry was enough to lend his strength to pull her to the center of the bed and lightly tap her face.

"Em... Em, are you okay?" He asked, still breathing heavily. It took a few seconds before she came back to herself, when she did, her expression was confused for a moment before it became incredibly satisfied.

"I'm great, babe. Let's have a lie-in, alright?" He laughed, and she just snuggled up to him as he laid beside her.

"You're the boss." Were his last words, before he drifted to sleep along with her.


End file.
